A patterned MTJ stack of layers is also referred to as a MTJ nanopillar or MTJ cell and is a key component in memory devices such as magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) and spin torque transfer (STT)-MRAM. An important step in fabricating an array of MTJ cells is etch transfer of a pattern in an overlying top electrode through a MTJ stack of layers to form an array of MTJ cells with a critical dimension (CD) in one or both of a widthwise and lengthwise direction that in state of the art devices is substantially less than 100 nm. The etch transfer process typically comprises one or more etch steps involving reactive ion etching (RIE) and/or IBE.
A MTJ stack of layers includes two ferromagnetic layers called the free layer (FL) and reference layer (RL), and a dielectric layer (tunnel barrier) between the FL and RL. The RL has a fixed magnetization preferably in a perpendicular-to-plane direction (perpendicular magnetic anisotropy or PMA) while the FL is free to rotate to a direction that is parallel or anti-parallel to the RL magnetization direction thereby establishing a “0” or “1” memory state for the MTJ. The magnetoresistive ratio is expressed by dR/R where dR is the difference in resistance between the parallel state resistance (Rp) and the anti-parallel state resistance (Rap), and R is the minimum resistance value (Rp).
A top electrode made of a metal or metal nitride is generally formed on an uppermost capping layer in the MTJ, and serves as a protective layer (mask) during subsequent etching and CMP steps. A pattern comprised of a plurality of island shapes is typically generated in the top electrode by a process flow involving a photolithography process to produce a pattern in a photoresist layer, and then a plurality of etch steps to transfer the photoresist pattern through the top electrode and eventually through the MTJ stack of layers. The etch transfer is challenging since there is a variety of materials (magnetic alloys, non-magnetic metals, and dielectric films) in the MTJ stack that each have a different etch rate, and the top electrode should have a lower etch rate in each case to survive the entire pattern transfer process. Moreover, the top electrode must have sufficient thickness not only to ensure pattern integrity and adequate masking thickness during physical (IBE) and chemical (RIE) etching, but also serves in a similar capacity in the presence of chemical slurries (CMP) that are employed to planarize the MTJ array after an encapsulation layer is deposited to electrically insulate adjacent MTJ cells.
Usually a large height top electrode layer is covered with a thick dielectric hard mask formed so that the pattern transferred into the dielectric hard mask from the photoresist layer is effectively duplicated in the top electrode with an etch step. However, a relatively thick photoresist layer is necessary so that the initial pattern in the photoresist survives an etch transfer step through the thick hard mask. Unfortunately, conventional photoresist/hard mask combinations are not sufficiently selective when patterning top electrode materials such as Ta and TiN, especially, if a large aspect ratio (height/width) is required in the top electrode for a manufacturable process window when fabricating MTJ cells of <60 nm that are the basis of advanced MRAM products. In other words, the photoresist layer must have a thickness less than 150 nm for sub-60 nm patterns of island shapes to be formed therein with an adequate process window, but with current technology, photoresist films having a thickness substantially greater than 150 nm must be used to provide top electrodes of sufficient height to enable adequate process windows for etching MTJs with critical dimensions of <60 nm. As a result, a large aspect ratio (i.e. >150/60) often causes photoresist islands (pillars) to collapse, and a reduced process window. Therefore, a better MTJ fabrication flow is desired where top electrode (TE) pattern formation is compatible with a photoresist thickness from <150 nm to 200 nm, and the TE pattern has sufficient thickness to ensures an acceptable process window for forming <60 nm MTJ cells.